


I lack the words (but not the feel)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "If I lack the words, it’s not because I don’t want to marry you. It just means that I used to have Dina writing what I was supposed to say on the stage. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but, even if we are great performers, Johnny and I kind of lack people’s skills.”Cameron and Kay, discussiong falling in love, confessing love, and writing wedding vows.





	I lack the words (but not the feel)

Kay huffed and sighed and turned in the bed, trying to get comfortable, hoping that she would be able to fall asleep. She was supposed to- she had had a stressful week, worked on little rest and even less food. And yet, sleep eluded her – and she knew exactly why.

“Cam, would you mind turning the light off? I’m kind of trying to sleep here…”She pleaded, hoping that her boyfriend would get the hint and just turn his light off. 

But, Cameron sighed, and looked at the notebook her was reading – the same notebook he had been looking at for days – and didn’t show he had even heard her, at all. 

“Yeah.” He rubbed his tired eyes. “Sorry, you are right. It’s late and we should try to sleep a little.” 

Cameron went to turn the light off, but Kay stopped him, an hand on his forearm; she knew him well – she understood him like almost no one else. Something was troubling him, and until he wouldn’t be at ease, Kay knew that rest would have eluded her, too, no matter what.

The former magician turned on his side, finding himself fa-to-face with the woman who held his heart. He took a big breath, and then, without breaking eye-contact, he admitted what was making him loose sleep. 

“I wanted to write my own promise, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. I mean – either I can’t think of things I would say, or I end up filling pages and pages with the same sentence!”

Kay sneakered a little, burying her nose in his shoulder; she inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of Cameron’s aftershave. Back in the day, when he had been just her “observer”, shehad been close enough _to learn_ his scent, and in those dark days when she had thought him gone, looking for that particular fragrance had given her peace. It had taken her almost two weeks to get it right, but when she had, she had bought a bottle, and had started spilling few drops on her pillows at night, to reassure herself, andgive herself hope that he would be back.

“Cam, I don’t need a poem, or, anything fancy. I don’t care what you say. Frankly,” she ran her fingers over his naked chest, rubbing the skin over his heart. “I only care that you show up and say I do. “

Cameron rolled his eyes. He hated thinking that there was something he wasn’t good at, didn’t matter if Kay was all right with it. “Maybe we could talk about when we each discovered that we were in love? I mean, I’m pretty sure that if I were tothrow in the middle your super-spy ex-boyfriend, I’d get the audience’s full attention. I mean – a super-spy? How cool is _that_?”

“Right. So you want to tell people that you had a man-crush on my ex and of the time I practically confessed my love to _your back_ , only it wasn’t really you, but your twin who had escaped jail by passing for you.”

“Yep. We don’t want to tell people the love of my life couldn’t tell me and Johnny apart. Besides, I’m pretty sure that he’s gonna use it in his speech – he is gonna be the worst best man ever.” Cameron laughed a little, forgetting what kay had said about him. “I don’t know. Maybe we should just, for once in our lives, act… normal. Do what regular people does. I mean, what’s wrong in saying _I, Cameron Black, take you, Kay Daniels, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part_?"

Kay’s hand suddenly stopped its wandering; the woman looked at her partner, quizzically, and yet, she had a knot in her throat – there was something so sweet, and so filled, so heavy in what Cameron had just said, that her heart was beating so fat she feared it would escape her cage. “You… already know your vows.” 

Cameron took her hand in his one, and held it, tightly; he just nodded, his eyes a little glassy as he smiled a little smile. “Of course I do. If I lack the words, it’s not because I don’t want to marry you. Because, I can’t wait to be your husband, and the father of any kid you’ll have. It just means that I used to have Dina writing what I was supposed to say on the stage. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but, even if we are great performers, Johnny and I kind of lack people’s skills.”

“Cam, would you prefer to, I don’t know, elope? I’m sure we can ask Deakins for a few days off. We could go to Vegas, book us a nice room in a decadent hotel, get married by an Elvis impersonator and drink champagne and play the roulette…” Kay’s free hand was running through Cameron’s curly short hair, and she was nuzzling his neck, trying to lure him in his trap. Her boyfriend moaned, caressing her luscious curves with his free hand. He was that close to give in, but then he shook his head, and put some distance between Kay and him.

“Nope. We are so not eloping! I told you I was going to give you a real wedding, and that’s what I’ll do. And you, young lady, you will wear a wedding dress, no matter what!” Kay pouted, and Cameron sighed. “Listen, I know you don’t really like dresses – even if, for the love of God, I can’t see why. But, if it can be of any consolation, I will wear a tight, so... I’d say we are even.” 

Kay laughed, and shrugged her shoulders. She cupped Cameron’s cheek, and kissed his lips, tenderly – just a peck – before he took her in his arms, caressing the naked of her back, making her shiver. “Fine. I guess that acting normal will not hurt, for once. It may even be an interesting change for you!”

But Cameron shook his head, smiling, before kissing her once more. “No – the only interesting thing I want and need in my life is right here- in my arms.”

Kay smiled, and, once they lied back in bed,she rested her ear on his chest, and she fell asleep, enveloped in all her favorite things – the scent of his aftershave, and the steady beat of Cameron’s heart. 


End file.
